Twisted Fate
by XxAoiHoshixX
Summary: Mikan is the almost perfect girl you will find. Beauty, brains, great personality and guys head over heels in love with her. But she doesn't realize she has all of these..Her life is as miserable as ever .. complete summary inside ..
1. HER STORY

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own gakuen alice .

Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it

* * *

**TWISTED FATE  
**

**Summary:**

Mikan is the almost perfect girl you will find. Beauty, brains, great personality and guys head over heels in love with her. But she doesn't realize she has all of these. Cheerful as ever, you would think she has the perfect happy life, but its the exact opposite. She may have everything a girl would want, but her life is as miserable as ever. Nobody truly knows what goes on her head, even her best friend hotaru.a smiling happy girl is the mikan everyone knows but deep inside she is hurting. Mistreated by her won family,she always feels she is nothing to them. The only solution mikan comes up with to ease all her pain .. forever .. is **death**. Will she result to this only has ? Or something will change her mind and makes her realize shes important.

* * *

**chapter 1 - HER STORY -**

-_kkrrrriiiinnnnggg !-_

Something stirred in the bed as the alarm clock went off.

-_kkkrrrriiiiiinnnggggg !-_

The second time it rang a girl woke up with a start, She stopped the alarm clock with a single tap and mumbled,"stupid clock." She stood up to prepare for school. The girl is very tall and thin, like the model type of body, but she isn't one. She brushed her long brunette hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at herself for a couple of minutes.

-**her POV**-

_hhmm .. i really cant find the beautiful girl that everyone keeps seeing. I really don't see myself as beautiful. I dunno what they see in me that makes them say im beautiful. hhmm .. ( she smiled her best smile ) still cant see the girl that everyone keeps seeing .. oh well .._

-**end of POV**_-_

"**MIKAN !**"

"oh crap .. mom's calling me, i better take my shower."

After half an hour, she left the bathroom and wore her school uniform which is a white blouse and put on her checkered blue necktie and matching skirt. She went down to the kitchen and another day of the miserable life she leads starts off.

"**MIKAN !**what took you so long ? i heard your alarm go off half an hour ago You were supposed to cook breakfast!." yelled her mom Yuka

"but i prepared for school," mumbled mikan

"you no good for nothing girl ! I always told you to wake up early so you can prepare the breakfast, now everyone's running late !" bellowed Yuka

"but you could have cooked it yourself ! you wasted half an hour waiting for me to finish preparing for school, or Luna can !she never does anything in this damn house ! even Persona is always slacking off. Why is it me you always command to do chores around here ?" retorted the infuriated brunette.

Yuka slapped her and said,"don't you dare speak to me like that ! i swear i wont hesitate to hit you again ! and don't talk to your older brother and sister like that as well. " "_go on ! hit me all you want ! you can even kill me ! that would make your life much better and mine too. I would rather be dead than to endure all these."_Mikan thought to herself, she didn't bother to speak again and started to walk. "take Ren to school" said Yuka. Mikan was very angry about what happened again, he called for Ren and went to school without having breakfast. As soon as she was out the gate, she wore her usual cheerful smile and put on her happy facade.

-**Mikan's POV**-

_I hope its not too red. (_ she touched her cheek and she felt little pain_ ) ouch!_ _aaww man ! I should've looked at the mirror before i left home. Oooh ! there's a car, I'll look at my cheek there. (_ faces the car window_ ) _ooh good .. its not so red.. its like nothing happened, like i didn't face an angry dragon. ( she smiled and made faces at the window and laughed to herself quietly. )

-**end of POV**-

She didn't know that there were people inside the car.

meanwhile inside the car ..

"young master, why did you want to stop here ?" asked the driver

"i want to walk to school" answered the boy

"but i cant let you do that, your father .."

"is in London. he wont know." interrupted the boy

"but young master,"

"look .. i don't want any to draw any attention to me for my first day."

"i understand young master"

"thank you .. i will go now .. huh ?"

As he was about to go outside, he noticed a girl looking at the window. He knew the girl cant see them because the windows are tinted.

"do yo want me to honk at her ?"

"no no .. let her be .." said the boy and watched the girl as she made faces and laughed.

-**his POV-**

_heh .. that girl is very amusing .. she doesn't know we're here. Who is she ? she's really pretty. (_He noticed the girl's tie and noted that he saw that as the girl's uniform in the school he is transferring to_ )_ _I see .. she goes to the same school i do .. i bet i will see her there. -smirks- huh? are those tears streaming down her eyes ? i wonder why she's sad. _

-**end of POV-**

**-Mikan's POV**-

_oohh god, I go through this every waking moment of my damn freaking life. Its always the same thing, i get hit, yelled at, and end up being the bad one. i really hate my life, its so frustrating ! oh kami-sama ! why did you give me to this family ? I wish i died with my dad. why did you take him away from me ? i didn't do anything bad .. now I'm stuck for life with the family you've given me._

-**end of POV-**

Mikan lost her dad when she was barely two years old. Before her mother met her dad, she has a husband who left her and their 2 kids ( Luna and Persona ). And so his mom and dad met. Mikan's dad cam from a rich family .. and when he and Yuka met, her life changed because she is now rich. But when he died, everything changed. They fell into poverty. Years after Mikan's dad died, Yuka met another man and fell in love. They married and Yuka bore another son ( Ren ). But Ren's dad left them for another woman and so they suffered again. Mikan is embarrased of having different fathers and so she told everyone she knows that only Ren has a different father. Years after Ren-chan's dad left, they received a bad news. His father died with cancer and left Ren with some money. Mikan was really sad about what happened because Ren-chan's dad treated her like his own daughter, and since Mikan didn't feel the love his father gave her because she lost him while she is still young. She loved Yo-chan's dad very much because she felt a father's love given to her. And because of Ren's money, they slowly progressed in life and that's where Mikan's miserable life started.

She noticed that there where tears falling from her eyes, she wiped them with her hands and smiled once again. "i don't want to remember that anymore. -sniff-" She completely forgot about Ren-chan was there. She only realized when he pulled her uniform. "Mikan .. are we ever going to school ?" asked Ren who is only 5 years old. "haha .. sorry Ren-chan ! i forgot. -smiles- come on .. lets go. "

-_inside the car_-

"I'm going now .." said the boy

"okay young master. i will meet you here again after your classes."

"yeah"

As they walked away, the person in the car got out and stared at the retreating figures. He smirked and started walking in the same direction when his phone rang.

"hello ? who is this ?" he answered.

"NATSUME !" yelled the person at the phone.

* * *

Hoshi-chan: hey hey ! i hope you liked my fic ..

Mikan: eeh ? why is my life sooo sad .. =(

Hoshi-chan: don't worry Mikan it will all change ..

Mikan: really ?

Hoshi-chan: yeahp .. but i wont tell .. it will be in the next chapters .. ^^ so help me get LOTS of reviews so i can update ..

Mikan: okay ! hey readers ! please give some reviews for Hoshi-chan .. so she will continue writing this fic .. i want to know what happens to me .. dont you ?

Hoshi-chan: haha .. if i dont get reviews .. i wont continue this .. . lol .. juz kidding .. but i might do that ..

Mikan: aaww .. Hoshi-chan ! =(

Hoshi-chan: byebye now .. see you in the reviews list ! ^-^ and maybe the next chapter ! dont forget to give me reviews okay ? ^^

Mikan: byebye !


	2. THEY MEET

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Gakuen Alice

Higuchi Tachibana-sama owns it ..

* * *

**UNTITLED**

**by: XxAoiHoshixX

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_"hello ? who is it ?"_

_"Natsume !"

* * *

_

_**chapter 2 - They meet -**_

"Natsume !"

"who's this ?"

"it's Ruka !don't you remember me ?"

"oh right, hey how's it going ?"

"alls fine. I hear you're transferring from London to Japan ! When will you be here ?"

"well Ruka, I'm already here."

"really ? Oh thats great ! Where are you staying ?"

"in our old house here"

"oh I see you came back, but why ?"

"we'll talk about that some other time. I'm near the school."

"huh ? What school ?"

-_beepbeepbeep_-

"great. He's gone."

Ruka was near the gate when he called Natsume. When the latter shut the phone on him, he was pretty infuriated. Someone was tapping him on the back but he didn't pay attention.

"that damn Natsume ! He's the same as ever!"

-_taps_-

"when I see him, I'll-"

-_taps_-

"WHAT ?"

He turned around and stared at a pair of ruby eyes that seem familiar. He adjusted his eyes and gasped in surprise at the guy towering over him.

"Natsume !"

"hey"

"long time no see ! How have you been ?"

"I'm good."

"I'm so thrilled to see you here !"

"i was under the impression you were going to do something to me ?"

"ehehe .. never mind about that."

"right."

"Hey Natsume ! Let's go, I'll introduce ya to my friends."

"can't got to go to the principal's office, maybe later."

"oh okay. Well I'll be going now then."

"okay. See ya."

Mikan arrived at the gate a minute earlier than Natsume. She went to the waiting area where her friends were. She skipped happily ti them and greeted.

"Ohayou minna-san ~!"

"good morning Mikan-chan ! " said Nonoko and Anna

"Baka, come here." mumbled Hotaru

"huh ? What is it Hotaru ?"

"what's this ?" -_pokes Mikans's cheek-_

-_gulp_- "uuh .. that's nothing to worry about Hotaru, I just bumped into my bathroom door." -_smiles_-

"hhmm .. you look pale Mikan." said Hotaru

"yeah Mikan ! You do !" yelled Nonoko

"You didn't eat anything for breakfast huh ?" said Anna

-_sweatdrops_- "eto .. uuhmm .. "

"baka Mikan, come one let's eat." said Hotaru

"nah, I'm not hungry, maybe later."

While thinking of an excuse to distract Hotaru, A boy with blond hair was running towards them. He is wearing his uniform which is a white polo and dark blue pants.

"ooh ! Here comes Ruka !" squealed Anna

"Ohayou minna-san ~!" yelled Ruka

"hey Ruka-pyon !" said Mikan

"Good morning Ruka. " Nonoko said.

"hmm .." commented Hotaru

"How are ya Ruka-Pyon ? " asked Mikan

"I'm fine !" Ruka said

"you seem very happy today"said Hotaru

"well yeah ! My bestfriend transferred here from London !"

"ooh awesome !" Mikan said

"Can we meet him ?" Anna said

"well sure you can, but maybe later. He went o the principal's office to do something. Hey, -_glances at Mikan_- you look pale Mikan, what's wrong ?" asked Ruka

"eto .. I didn't eat breakfast."

"oh ? Why ?"

"well I thought I was gonna be late for school so .. "

-_kkkrriiiinngg_-

"come on .. classes are gonna start." Hotaru said

"ookay ! Lets go !"

As the group ran to their class, Natsume was about to leave the principal's office.

"I hope you will have a great time here in Alice Academy. If you need something, don't hesitate to ask. Besides, your father is one of the top contributors here in school." said the principal

"yes. Thank you very much" answered Natsume

"oh yes, before I forget. We have buddy systems here in this school. We give each student a partner to keep each other out of trouble. Because when caught, severe punishment is given."

"i see .. so who will be my partner ?"

"for the meantime no one. We will check the system for non-partnered students."

"okay. So can I go now ?"

"why yes .. here let me escort you to your room."

"there's no need to do -"

"but I insist, besides I have to explain to you how we separate students here in Alice Academy. We place students in the section where they rightfully belong. For example if you have a 180 IQ you belong to the section A where all students have IQs of not less than 170. If you have lower than that, you go to the lower sections such as G, B, L … No need to explain it further to you, as I see that you have an IQ of 190 "

Meanwhile ..

In class 3A , everyone is no paying attention to the teacher. Everyone is talking to each other except a single brunette who is staring out the window not paying attention. The teacher is about to leave the room when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and understood.

"class. Be quiet. We have a new student here with us. Here he is .. Hyuuga Natsume. Come inside Mr. Hyuuga."

The room was very quiet with anticipation. They sat as they waited to see face of the newcomer. When he came into view, everyone was wide-eyed and some has their mouths hanging open. After a couple of seconds, the room was filled with echoing screams from the girls and groans from the guys.

"OMG ! He's so cute !"

"wow ! A hottie !"

"oh man ! Another guy we have to compete with !" -_groans_-

"Natsume here came from London and transferred here. So if you have any questions, just ask him. I have to go now .. first period is done .. bye class. "

"bye sir !"

"oh Natsume, why don't you sit there at the back beside the brunette girl by the window."

As Natsume walked down the isle, he got stares of admiration as well as death glares. Girl's were staring a him like he's a food to be eaten. Someone clapped him on the back and he turned to see who it was.

"hey Natsume !"

"oh hey Ruka."

"it's great we are in the same class"

"yeah .."

"you know him Ruka-sama ?" some random girl said

"yeahp .. he's my best friend since childhood."

"oooh cool !"

"lets have lunch together, okay Natsume ? I'll introduce you to my friends."

"yeah .. sure."

He went to the allotted chair for him and found the girl looking outside the window and not swooning over him. He was used to all the staring given to him wherever he goes and he found the girl different from them.

-**Natsume's POV**-

_great. At least there's one who doesn't gawk at me. My life would be easier if my seat mate is like this. _

_But I'm still not sure. Maybe I'll introduce myself and see what her expression is. -grins-_

-**End of POV**-

He noticed that the rows of chairs are arranged by pairs. He guessed that maybe its for the partner-thingy the principal told him about. And it made him wonder why the girl beside him has no partner. He was about to reach for the girl when he was interrupted by a booming voice. He decided to listen. It was the principal.

"Mr. Hyuuga Natsume, we have found you a partner. It's a Sakura Mikan in your respective class. I repeat .. Thank you and sorry for the interruption. Teachers please continue your classes. "

-**Mikan's POV**-

_ooh man ! I'm so hungry right now ! I should not have refused Hotaru when she suggested we eat._

_Dang ! Wrong move .. oh well .. I'll just think about food .._

_chocolates.. cakes .. ice cream .. howalons .. pizza .. yuum !_

_-_**End of POV**-

Natsume looked around for a girl jumping up and down. For that was the sign of an ecstatic lucky fan girl who would be his partner. But there was no girl jumping mad. So he asked.

"uuhmm ? -"

Before he could finish his question, they were already pointing to the girl next to him and understood them well. He looked at the girl. She was still not paying any attention, like she never heard the announcement.

"hey you little girl, are you Sakura Mikan ? "

"there's no need to be rude, but yes, yes I am."

Mikan turned to him and suddenly, Natsume found himself staring at the girl which he never does normally. He was flabbergasted at the face of the brunette. Her face is different from the girls in the room. She has no make-up junk or whatsoever in her face. She kept it in its natural beauty. Mikan was puzzled about the guy staring at her. No guy has ever stared at her like that before. She was the simple girl in the classroom, and nobody paid her any attention. She blushed and returned her attention to the world outside the window. Natsume regained his composure and put on his arrogant face again.

* * *

Hoshi-chan: i hope you like this chapter ! .

Mikan: eeh ! Natsume's here ?

Hoshi-chan: of course .. what kind of fic would this be if he isnt .. ^^

Mikan: aaw man !

Hoshi-chan: hey Mikan, he's not the same here .. he's gonna be kinda a wee bit kind .. ^^

Mikan: he is ? great !

Hoshi-chan: dont forget to give me some reviews okay ? it will motivate me to continue this fic ..

Mikan: please do ! give lots of reviews ! .


	3. A NEW FRIEND, OR NOT

DISCLAIMER: still dont own Gakuen Alice

**A/N:** oh yeah .. the italicizes words are their thoughts ..

* * *

**TWISTED FATE  
**

**by XxAoiHoshixX**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"hey you, little girl. Are you Sakura Mikan ?"

"there's no need to be rude. but yes, yes i am."

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - A New Friend, or Not**

"yeah .. whatever."

"ugh. And who are you ?"

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Natsume."

"well nice to meet you Natsume Hyuuga" -_smiles_-

"hn .._she's very cute when she smiles ._."

"you better not get into any troubles, I don't want to be punished because of you. "

"yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"hmpf ! _You arrogant toe rag_!" whispered Mikan

"what did you say ?"

"no, nothing ."

"by the way, why don't you have a partner ?"

"I had a partner."

"what happened ? Got him into big trouble that's why she left ? "

-_glares- "_no I didn't ! He went to Canada." -_frowns_-

"oh .. he .." Natsume said suddenly feeling jealous.

"do you like him that much ?"

"yeah. He's the only one who understands me other than Hotaru. He cheers me up when I'm sad and sometimes helps me with my homeworks. -_smiles_- I really miss him."

"ooh .."

"i wish he didn't go away. He was my first real guy best friend." -_smiles_-

"i see .." Natsume said cheering up when he heard the word best friend

"anyway, I can't do anything about that now. At least you're here, maybe we can be friends. Do you want to ? " -_smiles-_

Suddenly a strong wind blew which blew Mikan's skirt up, and Natsume staring down at the floor while talking to her accidentally saw her .. shorts ! A cherry-printed short !

"hhmm .. I dont know about that. Cherries. _-smirks-_ _"_

"huh ?" said Mikan finally noticing her showing shorts and gasped. "you pervert !never mind what I said. I don't want to be friends with perverts! " -_sticks out tongue_-

"hn." -_laughs to himself at the brunette's gesture_- "_she's even more cute when she's mad_."

Mikan turned to the window again and didn't speak to Natsume again. The hours past by fast because they had two periods free for the day. Recess came early.

"oi, cherries. Aren't we supposed to be together always ? " -_smirks_-

"eat with yourself you hentai !"

"whatever."

Mikan ran away from the perverted Natsume and went to her friends waiting by the door.

"hey Mikan !" yelled Ruka

"hey guys ! Come on, let's eat ! I'm starved." -_grins_-

"just a minute. I'm waiting for someone." said Ruka

"okay" everyone answered

"hey Mikan, hows your new partner ? He is so hot !" said Anna

"yeah Mikan ! Are you gonna introduce him to us ?" agreed Nonoko

"ugh .. you don't want to meet him .. he's -" sees Nastume walking towards them

"hey Ruka !" yelled Natsume

"Natsume !" said Ruka

"Ruka-pyon ! Is he who we think he is ?" asked Mikan

"yeahp .. he is. My best friend from London."

"NOOO !" screamed Mikan

"what's wrong Mikan ?"asked Hotaru

"ano .. nothing."

"Natsume these are my friends. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and of course, Mikan."

"tch. You hang out with girls ?"

"uhhmm .. yes. Because .." Ruka said

"why ? What's wrong with us ?" spat Mikan

"oh nothing cherries." smirked Natsume

"huh ? Cherries ? " asked Ruka

"what's that ? A nickname for her ?" asked Anna

"nope. Its her –!"

Before Natsume can say anything else, she clamped her hands around Natsume's mouth.

"it's nothing you guys ! Come on ! Let's eat !" -_smiles_-

"okay !" everyone agreed

"you better shut you mouth." whispered Mikan to Natsume "is he coming with us ?"

"yeahp .. he's your partner." Ruka answered

"aaww man !"

"told ya so." whispered Natsume

Since she couldn't do anything about it anymore, she went on ahead of her friends and went to the canteen. Hotaru ordered her usual salad and iced tea, Anna got a slice of chocolate cake and a milk shake, Nonoko bought a plate of spaghetti and soda, Ruka went for the last 2 slices of pepperoni pizza and a soda, Natsume got himself burger and fries with soda and Mikan ..she .. only bought an iced tea.

Everyone noticed it and stared at her. Hotaru and Natsume had their brows raised at the sat down and noticed them with puzzled eyes.

"what ?"

"we thought you were starving ?" asked Nonoko

"But why are you only having iced tea for lunch ?" said Anna

"i'm not hungry anymore .. -_smiles-_" answered Mikan

"Mikan, I told you not to starve yourself ! You didn't eat breakfast so go get a decent meal." said Hotaru

"okay, okay ! Sheesh. I will buy something then."

Mikan stood up and went to buy her food. She bought a bag of potato chips and when she turned, she received a hit on the head from Hotaru.

"ow ! What was that for ?" said Mikan while rubbing her head

"thats not food. Thats junk. Get something better !" yelled Hotaru

"fine ! Uuhmm .. miss ? I'll return this and please give me 2 blueberry muffins, a plate of spaghetti and another iced tea."

"pig .." whispered Hotaru

"there. Happy ? And I heard that ! I'm not a pig." -_pouts_-

As the group ate, Natsume was deep in thought about something and kept stealing glances at the brunette in front of him.

-**Natsume's POV**-

_no wonder she's so thin. I wonder if she always eats like this. She won't buy food even if she's hungry._

_What is she trying to do ? Starve herself to death ? She's so stubborn, and not to mention amusing._

-**End of POV**-

"hey Natsume, what are you staring at ?" asked Mikan

"a pig" -_smirks_-

"haha .. very funny .. I'm no pig !" yelled Mikan

-_kkkrrriiinnngggg !_-

"crap. I'm not yet finished with my muffin !"

"bring it to class .. we might be late for class if we stay here." said Hotaru

"okay !" answered Mikan

As the group were walking back to their classroom, Natsume noticed there was a smudge of spaghetti sauce on the brunette's face near her lips. He stopped and called her.

"Hey cherries !"

"what ? and my name's Mikan .. not cherries"

"you got something on your face."

"no I don't "

"yes you do .. here let me get it for you."

Natsume went close to her and rubbed the smudges with his handkerchief. Mikan blushed at what Natsume did so she turned her face to her friends and found them staring wide-eyed at them. She blushed harder and looked down. Natsume saw Mikan blushing and smiled a little. He noticed the others eying them, Ruka was smiling mischievously at him and Hotaru was raising one eyebrow at him. He dropped his hands to his sides and started to walk again leaving Mikan blushing.

-**Mikan's POV**-

_what was that ? Why is my face so hot and my heart's thumping so loud and fast !_

_Why did he do that ?_

-**End of POV**-

She ran after her friends and finished her muffin along the way completely forgetting what just happened. The rest of the day went like a blur .. almost all of the teachers were gone and it was dismissal time.

"let's go home guys !" yelled Mikan

"okay !" everyone answered

They all went home together, walking to their own houses and soon Mikan and Natsume were left alone.

"bye Mikan !" said Ruka "see ya Natsume ! Its weekends so .. I might be at your house on Sunday."

"yeah, okay " answered Natsume

"oh hey .. where's Ren ?"

"oh .. mom picks him up .." answered Mikan

"i see .. anyway .. see ya !"

"so you walk home Natsume ?" asked Mikan

"nope . You ?"

"yeahp .. my house isn't that far anyway." -_smiles_-

"hn .."

Mikan noticed the car she used earlier as a mirror. And to her horror she saw Natsume went in the passenger's seat where she used the window as the mirror. Natsume opened the window and talked to her.

"me and my driver enjoyed the show this morning cherries." -_smirks_-

-_gasp- _"what the ? You saw me ?You were inside ?"

"uhuh .. along with your funny faces. "

"you jerk ! Why didn't you even honked or do something to tell me ? "

"what ? And ruin your moment .. I wouldn't .. " -_smirks_-

"ugh !"

"see ya cherries."

The car drove off leaving Mikan standing in the middle of the street, half-irritated and half-embarrassed at what happened. Mikan was still staring at the long gone car, unable to speak or move. When she finally overcome her irritation and embarrassment, she walked home muttering to herself.

"argh ! That stupid Natsume !"

"I'll get you Natsume Hyuuga ! I will !"

* * *

Hoshi-chan: hey hey ! hope you liked this chapter .. dont forget to give me reviews ! they really motivate me in uploading the other chapters. ^^

Mikan: hey ! give reviews please ! ^^ btw .. i did not like this chappie Hoshi-chan .. *pouts*

Hoshi-chan: eeh ? why ? i loved it ! ^^

Mikan: you made Natsume see my undies ! *pouts harder*

Hoshi-chan: aaww . but you were in shorts ! ^^

Mikan: yeah .. thats a change ..

Hoshi-chan: besides .. it wont happen again .. ^^

Mikan: really ?

Hoshi-chan: now dont forget to give me some more reviews okay ? ^^ please !

Mikan: hey ! you didn't answer me ! get back here Hoshi-chan !


	4. GREAT & NOT SO GREAT TIMES

**DISCLAIMER:** i don't own GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

**TWISTED FATE  
**

**by XxAoiHoshixX

* * *

**

previously:

"argh ! That stupid Natsume !"

"I'll get you Natsume Hyuuga ! I will !"

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - GREAT & NOT SO GREAT TIMES**

Mikan went home in a very bad mood, and it worsened when she arrived at her house.

"Tadaima ~!"

No one answered. It's always been like that. Nobody cares whether She is home or not. She went directly to her room to change clothes. When she went down to their kitchen all she found was a lot of clutter. Dishes were plied high in the sink and there was no food. She found her brother in the living room watching TV and she confronted him.

"hey Persona ! You waited for me to do the dishes ?"

"whatever. Go away !"

"I'm so tired from school and I come home to do a lot of dishes ?"

"so ?"

"so ? You should've washed them since you don't have anything to do."

"..."

"God ! You're so lazy !"

she turned around to go back to the kitchen because she knows nobody but her will wash the dishes. Suddenly, she was hit with something in the back of her head. She looked down while rubbing the part where she got hit and found a shoe. Persona's shoe.

"dammit ! Why the hell did you throw that to me ?"

"..."

she threw the shoe back to him and hit him square in the face. That did it. Persona stood up and went to Mikan and hit her in the face. Blood dripped from her nose and lips because of the impact. Suddenly there were tears in her eyes. She hated herself for being a softie, she always winds up crying with the littlest problems. She guessed that's why she can't ever fight them back. She ran to her room and locked herself inside. Mikan always seeks refuge in her little room when the world is treating her badly. She went to the bathroom and checked her face. There was a lot of blood on her shirt and tried to stop the bleeding.

"crap. Good thing its Saturday tomorrow. At least I won't have to explain to Hotaru what happened to my busted lips. Weekends are usually the worst part of my damn life. _Ugh. _This is so really messed up. What a crappy life ! " -_stomach _n_oises_- "oh man ! And now I'm hungry. Whatever. I'm not going down to that mess. I'm going to sleep."

-_kkkkrrriiinnngg !_-

Mikan stood up and stretched. Did her daily routines and went down to face hell.

"I'm sure as hell the house is dirty."

She came into the kitchen and was shocked. Not because it was very dirty but the exact opposite. Every surface was gleaming with cleanliness and there was food on the table. She saw her mom having breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"hey mom."

"come on and eat breakfast Mikan. You didn't eat anything for dinner last night."

"uuhh .. yeah." _"great. She's on a good mood today."_

She ate really fast and washed her plate and went to watch TV. She turned to her favorite channel when her sister Luna arrived from work.

"I'm home !"

"who cares ?" whispered Mikan

"hey Mikan. Get me some water. I'm dying with thirst right now."

"why don't you get it yourself ? It's just a couple of steps away from here."

"I'm tired ! Go get me some !"

"whatever"

"you ingrate !"

Luna pulled Mikan's long hair and shouted at her.

"I work hard for this family ! I don't see you earning money. You don't even have money to support yourself. You could stop going to school if I don't give money. You're practically a freeloader !"

"ow ! Let go ! You don't even give money ! You just waste it on liquor every night ! You don't help in the bills here. Let go of me !"

Luna let go of the crying brunette. Mikan ran up the stairs to her room and locked up.

**-**_**Mikan's POV**_**-**

_-sniff sniff-_

_damn her ! They always rub it in my face that I don't have money and just a freeloader._

_I should have gone to my other relatives from my father's side, but why would they want me there ? I'm just dad's illegitimate child.._

_No one really loves me. No one cares. Why should I still live ?_

I HATE THIS LIFE !

**-**_**END OF POV**_**-**

and with that, she fell asleep crying her eyes out. Evening came and someone knocked on her door. Yuka opened it when no one answered.

"Mikan, wake up. It's dinner already."

"mmhm .."

"get up and eat Mikan .."

"okay .. 1 more minute .."

Yuka left Mikan. The brunette went down after a couple of minutes. Making sure her sister is nowhere in sight, she went to the kitchen to eat. As usual there was dishes waiting for her. While washing the dishes, she was suddenly aware that she was holding a knife when she remembered what she said earlier. _Why should I live ?_

**-**_**MIKAN'S POV-**_

_mmhhmm .. why don't I just kill myself and be free from this living hell already ?_

_I'm sure no one will miss me. _

_But it will hurt .. I'm not a damn masochist.. maybe .._

_maybe I can use poison. At least it wont hurt .. and it will be fast. Like I'm going to sleep .. a long .. permanent sleep._

_Yeah .. –_

_**-END OF POV-**_

Mikan was interrupted with her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She immediately forgot what she was thinking about.

"Mikan."

"huh ? What ?"

"after washing the dishes, help Ren with his homework."

"kay."

Mikan dried her hands and wen to help Ren. After finishing, she went to her room and opened her laptop. She signed in to her account in msn and chatted with her friends. She started at 9pm and finished at about 2am. She suffers from insomnia, so she can't have decent amount of sleep. Sometimes she can't sleep at all. She lied down to her bed and tried to sleep.

"damn. Can't sleep again. I'ts already 5am for crying out loud !"

She tapped her alarm clock before it even had the time to make a noise. She hadn't slept even a blink last night and she looks exhausted.

"argh! No sleep again."

She went down to eat breakfast. Washed the dishes. Did the laundry and cleaned the whole house. It was already 2pm when she finished working. With nothing to do, she called her bestfriend.

"hey Hotaru, can I come over ? I'm bored and no one's home."

"yeah, sure."

"great ! I'll be there in a few minutes."

Mikan walked to Hotaru's place which was 15 blocks away from her street. She was a really fast walker because of her long legs. She arrived at her destination in merely 15 minutes. She stood at her house and gazed at it for a long time. Mikan's house is twice bigger than Hotaru's. They are not poor though, just average. Hotaru's dad works in a car company, and her mother stays at home like Yuka. Mikan also lives an average life, but everyone thinks she's rich because her house is big. But it's only because of Ren's money they have a big house.

"Hotaru ?" yelled Mikan.

Someone peered at the window and acknowledged her to come in.

"Hotaru, Mikan's here. Come on up Mikan. The door's are not locked. " said Mrs. Imai.

"oh thank you .."

She went in and climbed the stairs to Hotaru's room. She found her friend toying with her new camera. Once Hotaru saw her, she put down her cam and greeted Mikan.

"what brings you here Mikan ?"

"nothing. I'm just bored at home. As usual, I'm all alone in that house."

"you look awful"

"haha .. yeah. No sleep again."

"your brain doesn't shut down anymore huh ?

"yeah .. it keeps working til very late at night .. or should I say morning .. " -_smiles_-

"so what should we do today ?"

"i dunno, let's go to the mall."

"sure. It's time to get my cam to take pictures of -"

"let me guess, me ?"

"haha .. of course ! Who else ? You're my model after all."

"yes. And you're my private photographer. Aaww man ! Another 'pictorial' "

"yeahp .. good thing you're presentable."

"why don't you get another model ? Ruka can do it. He's handsome too .. "

"naah .. he doesn't want to .."

"but I don't want to either !"

"shut up .. you're my best friend .. you have to do it."

They went to the mall as soon as Hotaru asked for her mother's permission. They dragged each other to the bookstore and spent hours inside. After reading, they went to the comfort room to check if they still look presentable. Hotaru was wearing a brown turtleneck with a black skinny jeans and wedges. Mikan was wearing a figure-hugging black shirt which has a stop sign print, she was in black skinny jeans and black high cut shoes. Her hair was up on a ponytail. Hotaru was so sick of seeing her always in a ponytail so she pulled the scrunchy tying her hair and Mikan's straight brunette hair fell.

"hey ! What did you do that for ?"

"i'm sick of your ponytail. Just let your hair down from now on. Okay ? It's much better, and it looks great on you. You have pencil straight hair you know. "

"yeah .. I guess so .."

"come on .. let's go to our usual place."

"aaw man !"

They went to the park-like area beside the mall and sat down at a bench near the fountain. There were only a few people there s they started Mikan's 'pictorial'.

"Hotaru !" -_getting red_-

"no complaints. Now put your hand in your waist. There. Right. Tilt your head slightly. Good. 1..2..3 !"

"how is it ?"

"perfect"

"you area great photographer after all .."

"thanks .. more poses Mikan."

"aaww .."

After a few more shots out of a hundred they already had, they went home with Hotaru's cam full of Mikan's pictures for the day. Meanwhile at the Hyuuga manor …

"young master, Ruka is here."

"ooh .. bring him to the living room. And prepare us some cakes and soda."

"yes, young master."

Natsume left his laptop open. The page he was in was some kind of a result's page you get when you search for something in google or yahoo. He left his room and found Ruka sitting on the big white couch.

"hey"

"hey Natsume !"

"what are you doing here ?"

"nothing. You said we will talk about why you came back."

"oh. Right."

"so ? Why did you come back ?"

"I'm tired of London. All the girls know me and I can't go anywhere without being trampled by them."

"haha .. that's the consequence of being a pretty face."

"i don't see YOU running away from girls.. you're nearly as good looking as me." -_smirks_-

"Japanese girls are much more easy to restrain. They keep their distances, you didn't get trampled to death the first time you came to school right ?"

"huh .. yeah .. but I was deafened by them lot."

"ahahah .. that's what they do. So you staying here long ?"

"still not sure about that."

"i see .. so any British girls caught your eye yet ?"

"nope. They're all hags."

"but I hear girls there are really pretty."

"if your definition of pretty is having make-up gunk all over then they're pretty."

"oh yeah. I forgot what type of girls you like. You like the simple pretty girls."

"hn."

"so I assume you like Mikan ?"

"who ?"

"oh don't pretend you don't know her, Natsume. She's Sakura Mikan. a.k.a your partner ?"

"oh .. that loud girl ?"

"loud ? She's the quietest girl in class !"

"nuh uh .. She makes my eardrums pop with her squealings."

"oh yeah .. she does that. But only to her close friends."

"..."

"so , do you like her ?"

"not even a bit."

"oh really ? But you did a gesture I never seen you did before ! You wiped a girl's face ! You don't ever do that ! You even stared at her, actually, I correct myself .. you didn't stare, you GAWKED ! You never do that !"teased Ruka

"shut up Ruka ! I don't like her!" -traces of red appeared in his cheeks but can't be seen because of his bangs-

"hah ! You know you do Natsume Hyuuga !"

"tch .." -_glares_-

"okay okay ! I'll stop now. THE NATSUME HYUUGA ! Likes MIKAN SAKURA ! -_glances at Natsume and sweatdrops- I'll_ stop now."

"if you know whats good for you .. you should get out now Ruka !"

"aaww .. don't be like that Natsume !"

"tch .. go away .."

"whatever. I guess you can't wait to go on the internet to learn something about her." -_laughs-_

"i won't do that ! Why will I research about her ?"

"i dunno. To know more of everything about her life I guess. " -_grins- _"you know you can just ask me. I know a ton about her."

suddenly a pillow went to Ruka's direction and missed him by inches.

"hah ! You missed !"

"this time I WON'T !"

But before Natsume can get a hold of another pillow, Ruka was already at the door. Still teasing Natsume, he called out to him.

"see ya tomorrow Natsume !" -_laughs-_

Natsume went back to his room and resumed what he was doing before Ruka arrived. He opened the Internet browser he was using and was surprised at what he saw. Turns out he was doing something unconsciously. _Whoa, _he thought.

**-**_**NATSUME'S POV-**_

_o-kay. Weird. I thought I was playing a game. _

_It seems i'm looking for something. ( _he was browsing through the results and found something that caught his attention.) _I'll check this out. _

_**-END OF POV-**_

He clicked on the link and found himself staring at a very pink website. It has flowers and butterflies everywhere. The background was pink with blue swirls, flowers and butterflies. The only thing he saw there was a big banner in the middle which said ..

**xX MIKAN'S BLOG Xx**

**

* * *

**

Hoshi-chan: hey hey ! how was this chapter ? let me know by your reviews okay ?

Mikan: whoa .. what a bad time for me ..

Hoshi-chan: i know .. sorry .. but it will get better for you ..

Mikan: thats okay .. i don't mind it at all .. but OMG ! i thought of killing myself ?

Hoshi-chan: yeah .. but don't worry .. okay ?

Mikan: why ?

Hoshi-chan: just wait for my upcoming chapters .. you will know ..

Mikan: okay .. everyone ! give Hoshi-chan lots of reviews okay ?

Hoshi-chan: YES ! what she said ! give me more reviews !


	5. GETTING TO KNOW MIKAN

**DISCLAIMER:** i don't own GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

**TWISTED FAITH  
**

**by XxAoiHoshixX

* * *

**

**previously:**

He clicked on the link and found himself staring at a very pink website. It has flowers and butterflies everywhere. The background was pink with blue swirls, flowers and butterflies. The only thing he saw there was a big banner in the middle which said ..

**xX MIKAN'S BLOG Xx

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5 - GETTING TO KNOW MIKAN -**

He was surprised upon seeing the name. Although he was not sure if it is the Mikan he knows, he read what the banner says.

**Xx MIKAN'S BLOG xX**

- click on the little heart to enter -

He was hesitating whether he should do it. Part of him was screaming yes and a quarter says no and the other quarter says whatever. Minutes passed by and he still haven't decided what to do.

**-NATSUME'S POV-**

_what the ?_

_Why am I so worked up about this ?_

_She won't be the Mikan I know._

_Plus, no one's gonna know if I look at this._

_I've got nothing to lose. Crap ! I'm drenched with sweat. Darn air conditioner. Why isn't it working ? Oh, it's already on. I've never been so worked up on something so stupid before._

**-END OF POV-**

He clicked on the tiny red heart and a new window browser opened. He minimized the first and went to the new one. It was much simpler this time, with only glittery blue swirls on a white background. He was surprised with what he saw. There was a picture of Mikan Sakura right there and an edited pink board which she was holding. There was writing on it.

Konnichiwa Minna-san ~!

you are now entering my thoughts & feelings.

If you wish to know who I am

just click on my first entry titled,

Who is Mikan Sakura ?

Bye bye ~!

Natsume couldn't find where the first entry was. When his mouse went near the navigation, a drop down menu showed. He saw what her entire blogsite has. Photos, songs, friends, blog entries, etc. he clicked on blog entries and read the first one.

_- WHO IS MIKAN SAKURA ? -_

_Konnichiwa ~! _

_watashi wa Mikan Sakura desu ~! _

_I'm a 15 year old girl living in Tokyo ever since I was born. _

_My father, Kaito Sakura is already up in the heavens since I was barely 2 years_

_old. My mom is Yuka Azumi. I have 3 other siblings. My oldest brother is Persona, My older sister is Luna and the youngest in our family is Ren._

_I was born on January 1, 1993. my favorite food are pastas and pizzas. My favorite sweets are howalons and cakes and ice creams and chocolates and candies ! Eating is one of my hobbies. Its really great to eat. Diet is not in my vocabulary. I don't believe in dieting coz its so much fun to eat! Besides, I don't get fat at all. The other things I always do is to read books and mangas. I'm such a big bookworm. Books that I love to read are mostly in series. I get bored with books that doesn't have a sequel. I prefer the thick books because I read so fast I can finish one thick book in a day. My all time favorite is the Harry Potter series. I also love watching animes. I love baking and cooking as much as I love to eat ! Internet surfing, playing rpgs and designing clothes are the rest of my hobbies …_

He was astounded by the flood of information about the girl. He barely knew her, but now almost anything about Mikan is in his head. He browsed through more entries and found everything that has happened in the brunette's life upon entering high school. From her first day to the very recent one. He found a recently made post and he had the urge to read it. It was entitled 'Goodbye & Hello'.

_- GOODBYE & HELLO -_

_It is so sad that Keichii has to leave. He is my very first guy best friend. _

_You all know him right ? He's the guy with me in every picture I have here._

_We've stuck for each other in the past 3 years. We've been through a lot. From hard exams to fun hangouts. He's been the best brother I never had. Not to mention everything a girl could want in a guy!_

_I wonder why he didn't have any girlfriends. Kei-chan ! I will miss you so much ! Don't ever forget me, okay ? Luv yah ~! . ^-^_

Below the paragraph was a picture of a brunette with a redheaded guy. He had sparkling blue eyes, and reddish lips no girl could resist. He was tall and lean. His arm was wounded around the brunette's waist. They were both smiling brightly as though there's no tomorrow. Natsume read the caption which said: '_me and Kei-chan before he boarded the plane to Canada._' Natsume suddenly felt a little jealous because of the way the guy held Mikan, but repressed it and read on.

_After Kei-chan left, a boy transferred to out school and became my new partner. _

_I really don't know him yet but I hope we will be good friends. Although, I'm doubting the idea coz he's the most arrogant person I've ever met ! He's no where near Keichii. Kei-chan is kind, gentle and sweet, while that Natsume is harsh, cold and perverted ! Yes, that's his name. _

After reading the paragraph, a smile appeared on his lips which rarely resurfaces. He almost missed the picture below it. It was a raven haired boy. He was looking away from the camera. His eyes were the color of rubies. It's him. Natsume.

**-NATSUME'S POV-**

_what the hell ?_

_Where did the baka get this picture ? _

_I don't remember getting my photo shot._

_-_reads the caption- _'that's Natsume. Photo courtesy of Hotaru Imai. I don't know where or when she took it, but who cares ? .'_

_ooh .. Imai._

**-END OF POV-**

he glanced up at the clock and saw that it was already 3 am. It appears he has been reading the blog for hours. He was planning to stop when he saw the link to the photos. He clicked it and saw lots of albums. He chose the album called: 'with my friends'. Natsume felt a sudden urge to shut his laptop because majority of the pictures she has was with Keichii. The last photo in the album was still Mikan and Keichii, but this time, it made him more jealous. The photo was shot by Hotaru, Keichii was looking down at Mikan and the brunette was looking up at him. Their faces were only inches apart. They looked like they were about to kiss and was sending secret messages to each other through their eyes. Natsume shut his laptop and didn't bother looking at the other pictures. He went to bed, but couldn't sleep. His mind was full of Mikan and it bugged him about the last photo he saw.

**-NATSUME'S POV-**

_darn !_

_He was so close to kissing her !_

_But what if he actually did ? Only Imai didn't catch it on cam. Or maybe Mikan just didn't post it._

_Does Mikan like that guy ? What if she's in ..?_

_aaww man ! Why am I thinking of crappy things ?_

_So what if she likes him ? I don't care ~!_

_-don't you ?-_

_huh ? Who's there ? - looks around his bedroom -_

_-it's me, your other self. -_

_what the hell ?_

_-let's say I'm part of you-_

_fine. Whatever. What did you just say earlier ?_

_-I said, don't you really care whether Mikan like him or not ?-_

_yes. I don't_

_-how can you be so sure ?-_

_I .. don't know. I just am._

_-That's what I thought-_

_so, do you know what's happening to me ?_

_-I .. might. I'm not sure if you're not.-_

_tch. Wow. That helped .. thanks a lot. *sarcasm*_

_-Let me explain first. I won't be sure of the answer I give you until you yourself isn't sure of your feelings.-_

_tch. Whatever._

_-I think you like Mikan-_

_thats crap –_

_-nuh uh uh. Don't interrupt. I think you like Mikan, A LOT. You read her whole blog for crying out _

_loud ! All 500+ entries of her, and I bet you got them memorized.-_

_I do not !_

_-yes you did. What's Mikan's all time fave book ?-_

_harry potter- sh*t !_

_-you see ? told you so ! And so thats the answer. YOU LIKE HER ! You spent hours finding out anything about her. -_

_you're wrong. I still don't get why .. – huh ? You still there ? Hello ? Yoohoo ?_

_Holy crap. I'm talking to myself ! This is getting out of hand. I'm going nuts._

_All because of that stupid girl._

**-END OF POV-**

the next morning …

"Good morning everyone ~!" yelled Mikan.

"good morning !" answered her classmates.

She started to walk to her seat and stopped short, she all but gagged with what she saw. She couldn't believe what her eyes are seeing. She blinked hard, rubbed her eyes, pinched her arm and still can't believe it's not a dream. She went near and the only thing that came out of her mouth was , " OH. MY. GOD."

* * *

Hoshi-chan: heey ~! how was this chapter ? all the things about Mikan is completly made up .. i don't know what i should put so i made my very own mikan attitudes and informations, although some of it are true .. you may know which ones they are.

Mikan: give her some reviews okay ?

Hoshi-chan: ooh .. i didn't know you were here ,..

Mikan: i was reading 'my' blog ..

Hoshi-chan: ooh .. you like it ?

Mikan: hhmm yeah .. i guess so .. ^-^

Hoshi-chan: cool ! . anyways .. I was having fun writing this about Natsume .. Lol.. I could just picture him talking to himself!

see you guys in the next chapter !


	6. PICTURES AND LOTS OF 'EM

**DISCLAIMER:** i don't own GAKUEN ALICE

(i never did)

* * *

**TWISTED FATE**

**by XxAoiHoshixX

* * *

**

A/N: hey hey ~! i am so sorry for not updating for so long ! i've been so so busy when school started. I can't even go home at the right time coz of tons of school works. but now i can update more for this fic. so sorry . anyway .. i hope you like this chapter .. but its kinda cheesy .. i was having second thoughts about this. but maybe i'll change it if you guys says so .. ^^ anyway .. read on .. ^^ and don't forget to tell me what you guys think okay ?

* * *

**previously:**

"Good morning everyone ~!" yelled Mikan.

"good morning !" answered her classmates.

She started to walk to her seat and stopped short, she all but gagged with what she saw. She couldn't believe what her eyes are seeing. She blinked hard, rubbed her eyes, pinched her arm and still can't believe it's not a dream. She went near and the only thing that came out of her mouth was , " OH. MY. GOD."

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - PICTURES ... AND LOTS OF 'EM-

* * *

**

"OH. MY. GOD." exclaimed Mikan

Natsume blinked and noticed Mikan staring at him bewildered. He glared at her and looked the other way. The brunette sat down beside and faced him. He was startled when brown eyes suddenly appeared before his line of sight. Mikan was beaming widely at him.

"hey Natsume ! What happened to you ?"

"you kept me up, dummy" whispered Natsume

"huh ?"

"nothing. Just shut your mouth and leave me alone."

"oohh .. someone's in a bad mood today !" -grins-

"pfft. Go away."

Ruka came by to them to greet them, but as soon as Natsume came into his view, he made the same face as Mikan and couldn't help himself to laugh.

"ahaha .. whoa Natsume ! You look awful ! What happened ?"

"didn't get any sleep at all last night."

"ooh. I see, is it bec – "

-glares at Ruka- "I spent all night on my laptop."

"mmhmm .. well, see ya later Natsume" -grins-

Natsume got the meaning of his grin. Sooner or later Ruka is gonna ask what happened to him. He knew Ruka wouldn't stop bugging him about the brunette. He turned and saw Mikan still staring at him.

"what ?"

"what did you do last night on the internet ?"

"why do you care ?"

"uuhmm .. nothing ! It's just you look ugly with those dark circles under your eyes." -grins-

"tch .. look who's talking. At least I don't resemble a panda like you coz of those dark circles under your eyes." -smirks-

"hmpf ! I don't look like a panda!, oh wait. Pandas are really cute! So I'm okay with that." -smiles-

"hn .. "

"so Natsume ! What did you do last night ?"

"fine. So you can shut up already. I just got to know this girl."

"ooh .. I see."

Mikan didn't bug Natsume anymore upon hearing what he said. It surprised him because the girl wasn't in her usual bubbly cheerful mood. Mikan turned to the window to stare at the blue birds chirping by the tree.

**-NATSUME'S POV-**

_what's wrong now ? _

_I didn't say anything harsh._

_Hah ! She's jealous of what I said !_

_If she only knew .._

**-END OF POV-**

**-MIKAN'S POV-**

_what in the world ?_

_He would stay up all night just to get to know a girl ?_

_That's stupid,_

_oh well .. I'm a no one to get jealous or anything .._

_not that I am jealous .. NO, I'M NOT._

_I don't like him._

**-END OF POV-**

Both thoughts were interrupted by an announcement of the principal. Everyone stopped doing anything and listened to the gentle yet loud voice of the head master.

"We all know that the sports festival is only a month away. We need to do a lot of preparations for the festival. All of the faculty members are required to attend the meeting in my office now. Students are free to go home as I am not sure what time we will be finished discussing. Thank you."

As soon as the principals voice died down, screams erupted from every corner of the school. The student body was very happy that they get to go home early. Hotaru, Ruka Anna and Nonoko went to Mikan's seat.

"hey Mikan ! Do you have anything to do ?" asked Hotaru

"uuhmm .. not sure, why ?"

"let's go to the mall !" said Hotaru

"that's a great idea !" agreed Anna

"yeah ! Let's go !" said Nonoko

"uuhmm .. I'm not sure about that. Can we stop by my house first ?" asked Mikan

"yeah, sure."

"okay, let's go !"

"good thing I brought my camera today."

"wait. No ! I hope you're not thinking what I'm thinking Hotaru Imai !" -_looks at Hotaru_- "nooo ! Not today ! We have our classmates with us ! I'm sure they will all go to the mall and they might see me ! PLEASE ? No ! I don't want to have one of your 'pictorials' today !" -_pouts_-

"what pictorial ?" asked Nonoko

"you'll see. You won't be alone in the photos Mikan." answered Hotaru

"aaww man ! "

"whatever. Come on."

"fine" growled Mikan

Student's were quietly exiting the academy when a sudden outburst of a fierce voice broke the silence. No one saw who screamed and so they ignored it. Mikan was the lion who screamed angrily. She was throwing a fit about Natsume coming along.

"why is he with us ?"

"I invited him to go with us Mikan-chan"

"but Ruka !"

"come on Mikan, give the guy a chance."

"ugh. Whatever."-_pouts_- "he's a perv" whispered Mikan

"come on let's get going" said Hotaru

They got to the street were Natsume's limo is parked. Ruka grinned, Mikan rolled her eyes & the others dropped their jaws.

"ahaha .. I wondered where you park that" teased Ruka

"I keep it away from school. I don't want anyone to know I have that." answered Natsume

"show off" whispered Mikan

"eh ? Why ?" asked Ruka

"too ostentatious. I don't want to make a ruckus." said Natsume

"wow Natsume ! You're super rich !" squealed Anna

"not just super rich ! Stinking filthy rich !" said Nonoko

"come on guys, lets get going." said Mikan

"let's take the limo." said Natsume

"No. We don't need to take the limo. My house is just a couple of blocks away from here." answered Mikan

"aaww Mikan ! Let's ride ! I have never taken a limo before !" said Hotaru

"yeah !" agreed Anna & Nonoko

"yes. Natsume's unusually kind enough today to let us ride the limo, Mikan. That rarely happens" said Ruka

"you guys go on. I won't ride." said Mikan

"what's your problem little girl ?" growled Natsume

"You. And don't you call me 'little girl' in case you didn't notice, I'm really tall " retorted Mikan

"whatever. I'm still taller than you so that makes you little to me. Get in the car."

"NO !"

"tch."

Natsume caught hold of her hand and dragged her inside. "you don't have the right to drag me anywhere you idiot !" screamed Mikan. She was no longer able to squirm out of Natsume's grip once she was inside. The others went in and made themselves comfortable. Everyone was pushing buttons and touching anything inside the limo except Ruka. "go straight here in this street, and turn left on the second street you come across and then park by the giant sakura tree. That's all Mr. Driver" directed Mikan. She stared out the window and felt something warm in her hands. Natsume was still holding her hand. Natsume finally noticed he was still holding her and dropped her hand. Both were being watched by their friends secretly. Ruka was grinning like mad and Hotaru was criticizing Natsume.

"here we are." said the driver

"come on guys" said Mikan

"uuhhmm .. you better go by yourself Mikan-chan" -Anna

"why ?" -Mikan

"coz your brother and sister might be there." -Nonoko

"aaww guys !"

"go on Mikan you can go by yourself" -Hotaru

"fine"

Mikan went out of the car and marched to her house. When she went in, she found her mother watching the news in the living room.

"hey mom"

"what are you doing here ? Didn't you go to school ?"

"I did. But school got canceled. All the teachers are in a meeting."

"I see .."

"uuh .. mom ?"

"yes ?"

"I have to go. We have a school work we need to do."

"okay. But remember you have curfew."

"yes mom. I'll be home early."

Mikan left the house in a hurry and was smiling to herself because she got away by lying to her mother. Natsume got out of the car and beckoned for the brunette to hurry walking.

"what are you so happy about ?" -Natsume

"oh ? Nothing. I'm just happy my mom allowed me to go." -Mikan

"let me guess, you told her there's some make believe school work we need to do and she let you go just like that ?" -Hotaru

"yeahp .. the exact same thing you said"

"oh. I didn't know you were a lier little girl." -Natsume

"shut up. I just told her that so she'll let me come."

"exactly. You were lying."

"whatever" -Mikan

"hey guys ! We're here !" -Anna

They got out and Mikan and Hotaru dragged the others to the bookstore.

"this is boring." -Natsume

"no, it isn't. It's fun ! You should try reading so you can actually learn" -Mikan

"tch."

After and hour of boredom ( as Natsume would say ) they headed out to a pastry shop and ate. Mikan ordered herself a strawberry cake and a milkshake, Hotaru bought an apple pie and a smoothie,Anna and Nonoko both ordered chocolate cakes and milkshakes, Ruka bought a crème brulee and iced tea while Natsume ordered a cheesecake and a strawberry shake. They all ate happily and when they finished, they headed out to the usual place of Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hotaru ! I really don't want to do this you know .. " said Mikan while pouting

"no complaints. And stop that annoying puppy dog eyes of yours, its not cute plus its annoying. And stop pouting. It won't work."- Hotaru

"aaww Hotaru !here's Ruka-pyon, you can use him." -Mikan

"eh ? Leave me out of that. Whatever that is." -Ruka

"he'll be next, you first." -Hotaru

"Can I be with someone ?" -Mikan

"sure. Go grab somebody and pose." -Hotaru

"okay ! Hey Anna ! Let's get our picture taken."

"of course Mikan !"

"ready … 1..2..3 !"

After several shots with her girl friends, Mikan found herself standing beside our beloved Natsume. Hotaru was bossing them around but to no avail, Mikan was still as a statue that is blushing like mad.

"Mikan ? Hey Mikan !" -Hotaru

"hhmm .. what ?" -Mikan

"i said move a little closer "

-_Mikan moves a little closer-_

"i said closer !"

"o-okay"

_-as Mikan got startled by Hotaru's voice she nearly tripped over to Natsume.-_

_-laughter-_

"better. Now smile. Hyuuga ! I said smile !"

"hn. Whatever." -Natsume

"fine. I guess you wouldn't smile for the last time even if it was the end of the world. 1..2..3. "

"okay. Thats it right ? Right Hotaru ?" -Mikan

"nope, just stay there. I'll just make some minor adjustments with my cam."

Mikan waited. She was feeling very uneasy beside Natsume. She was blushing red like a tomato, our raven haired hottie is also blushing but very lightly and is hidden with his bangs. Mikan looked up at Natsume to see what he was doing and found herself staring at dark red ruby pools which were Natsume's eyes. They were staring at each other and noticed they were only inches apart. Neither can avert their gazes. Both were unaware of what Hotaru was doing. No one missed the scene. Everybody was awed by what they were seeing. Hotaru kept herself composed and did her work. As if the scene wasn't perfect enough, nature decided to shower them with sakura petals. Mikan's hair was swaying with the light breeze and Natsume's hair was ruffled by it. Hotaru began taking pictures and was having fun because so far this was the best scene she has ever scene in her whole life except the ones on tv. After a full 3 minutes of staring at each other, Mikan averted her gaze and noticed the falling sakura petals, she smiled and looked up at the beautiful blue sky. Natsume was awestruck by the beauty of the girl, the radiance of her smile and it was made better by the red tinges in her cheeks. The breeze suddenly stopped and Mikan looked at her friends and found them staring back at them both. The others managed to compose themselves and asked Hotaru if they can see the photos. Mikan heard them giggling and went near them.

"hey, can I see them too ?" asked Mikan

"sure you can, Mikan" said Hotaru

"you two looked so sweet !" squealed Anna

"yeah ! You look perfect together !" said Nonoko

"yeah, Mikan" agreed Ruka

Mikan looked at the photos and found herself staring into Natsume's eyes in the picture. She can't help but photo, she can't believe it. They looked like a couple. She looked at the other photos and found them all the same except in different angles, she couldn't believe it was only Hotaru who took them it looked like a professional's work to her. The next batch of pictures was much better, her hair was swaying with the breeze and there were sakura petals everywhere and she could see she was blushing mad. Even Natsume looked very handsome in the picture, he looked so calm like he couldn't one fly. The picture was calming, it was beautiful, it was …

"perfect" whispered Mikan

Mikan couldn't keep her eyes from the photos, when she finally did,courtesy of Hotaru grabbing the digicam, she looked for natsume. His eyes were hidden under his bangs so she couldn't see what his expression was.

_**-**_**MIKAN'S POV-**

_wow. Those photos were incredible. We really looked a couple there. What was he thinking that time ? All I know is that when I looked up and found his eyes, it's like time stood still. It was like a blissful oblivion like nothing in the world mattered except those eyes and who they belong to. Holy crap … this isn't good. I think I'm .. _

**-END OF POV-**

**-NATSUME'S POV-**

_I've never felt this way before. The moment my eyes met hers, it was like, I dunno. I don't know how to explain it. It's like everything disappeared and it was only her I was seeing. I couldn't take my eyes off that brown eyes. _

_Now that's dumb. Why am I even having these thoughts ? Oh God, I sound so stupid and cheesy right now. I should stop this. But that feeling, I wanted to hold her, I think I'm ... This better stop. Now._

**-END OF POV-**

Natsume found himself staring at Mikan again and the latter was staring back. He saw her blush and turn away and ran to their friends who were taking more photos.

"hey Hotaru ! Let's take a picture of us. You,me and Ruka-pyon. " yelled Mikan

"that's a great idea Mikan !" said Ruka

"oh alright, here Nonoko, take our pic. " Said Hotaru

"okay ! 1...2...3 smile !" said Nonoko

"give it to me. I wanna see it ! OMG ! You look so cute in this Ruka-pyon ! And I look horrible ! I moved ! Darn it !" complained Mikan

"lemme see" said Hotaru "yeahp, she's right. You look different here Nogi."

"let's zoom it in only his face Hotaru !" yelled Anna

"okay, here.."

"kyaah !"

"eeepp !"

"OMG Ruka-pyon !"

"hey stop it. I'm not that cute .. " said Ruka

"au contraire Ruka. You look mighty awesome here." Nonoko said

"yeah !" Anna agreed

Natsume was watching them. He saw Ruka was already blushing furiously. He pitied the guy because he was being harassed by the girls except Hotaru, he averted his gaze and looked up at the sky. Finally they were so exhausted that they wanna go home. When they were in the car, everyone felt the tension between Mikan and Natsume, but nobody spoke a word about it and kept their mouth shut along the way home.

-**MIKAN'S & NATSUME'S POV-**

( A/N Mikan is the italicized and Natsume is the normal writing )

_there is it again._

_That tingling feeling. _

_Why is it like this ?_

What's wrong with me ?

I can't feel right.

_I'm having butterflies in my tummy._

_I think I'm gonna puke .. no .. its not it .. _

_I better not, Natsume would kill me for ruining his car seat, which by the way looks very expensive._

_I think I'm .. _

it can't be ..

no ..

**-END OF POV-**

Nobody still spoke in the car. Everyone was thinking of something to do with the deafening silence. But it was finally broken by the driver's voice.

"Ms. Mikan, we're here now"

"huh ? Oh, arigatou Mr. Driver"

"bye Mikan. See you tomorrow." Hotaru said

"byee Mikan-chan !" chorused Anna and Nonoko

"take care Mikan" bid Ruka

"bye guys !" -_smiles- _"and thank you Natsume, thank you for the wonderful day" _-smiles for Natsume-_

"see you all tomorrow guys." said Mikan

**-MIKAN'S & NATSUME'S POV-**

no ..

it can't be ..

no way.

-**END OF POV-

* * *

**

hoshi-chan: hey hey ~!

Mikan: where have you been ? OMG .. i thought you'd die already .. good thing your not.

hoshi-chan: well .. i almost died of my school works .. i was nearly crushed with the weight ..

Mikan: poor hoshi-chan .. well good thing you're back .. i'm itching for the next chapter

hoshi-chan: i see .. they are a bit ... cheesy ? don't you think ..

MIkan: hhmm .. yeah .. kinda .. ^^

hoshi-chan: okay guys ... please review for this!

Mikan: reviews .. reviews .. ~~! ^^


	7. IM NOT PRETTY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**TWISTED FATE  
**

**by: XxAoiHoshixX

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"bye guys !" -_smiles- _"and thank you Natsume, thank you for the wonderful day" _-smiles for Natsume-_

_

* * *

_

_**chapter 7 - I'm not pretty! -**_

**

* * *

**

That night …

-NATSUME'S POV-

What the hell ? I can't believe what just happened. I have never stared at a girl's eyes like that before. It was like... I dunno.. I can't... Ugh.

_Confused?_

Huh? You again?

_Yeah. Glad to have me back?_

No. the exact opposite of that.

_Now, now. I'm here to help you._

Tch... I don't need any help. I'm fine.

_Yeah right. You call that fine? You can't even complete a sentence._

I'm just lost for words.

_I know. You just have to sort out your feelings for our dear Mikan._

There's nothing to sort out.

_Yes. There is. Come on, you're in love with the girl._

I'm not. Don't kid yourself.

_Whatever. It's not my problem if you go nuts._

-END OF POV-

At Mikan's house…

-MIKAN'S POV-

Wow. I can't believe it really happened. His eyes were so pretty. I've never seen such eyes before…

-END OF POV-

She was on her laptop trying to figure out what to write for her new entry in her blog. She was having trouble how to describe her day because everything in her mind was just focused about what happened between her and Natsume. She opened the files that Hotaru sent her through her email. Most of the pictures she has were with Ruka. Hotaru also sent the pictures of her and Natsume looking so cute together. The photos reminded her of another batch of pictures taken long ago with Keichii. She looked for the folder and opened it to compare. It was nearly the same except that the feeling of the pictures where very different. The one she had with Keichii felt friendly-ish while the one with Natsume felt sweet like a couple. She gave up thinking of what to write and just dialed Hotaru's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hotaru. Did I wake you up?"

"Well, not really. I was just about to go to bed."

"Oh sorry. Good night then."

"It's fine. Speak up."

"You see, I'm having trouble about what to write in my blog. What should I write?"

"Oh... uhm.. I'm not really good at those kinds of things. I don't have a blog right?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot that you're not one to share things about you."

"hmm …"

"what is it?"

"I have a question and I want you to answer it honestly. Okay?"

"Okay, sure. Fire away."

"Do you like Hyuuga?"

"…"

"Hello? You still there? Mikan?"

"Still here."

"So? Do you?"

"No."

"Oh come on. Just look at how you two looked together at the park. We all knew you like each other"

"Hotaru, I don't like him, he doesn't like me. End of story"

"Yeah right. This is far from the end."

"Good night Hotaru, sweet dreams. See you tomorrow"

"Good night too."

The next day…

Mikan got up and prepared for school. She was in a very happy mood today. Mikan followed Hotaru's advice and let her hair down this time and put a hair clip with little hearts. She skipped happily to school and her smile faltered when she saw Natsume's car parked where she first saw it. Mikan silently prayed that the boy has already gone, but she was never really given any blessings from the heavens. She saw Natsume get out from the vehicle with a smirk on his beautiful face. The brunette cursed under her breath and walked faster without even looking at her partner. The latter caught up to her and they walked side by side to school. Mikan noticed that they were only inches apart and that their hands were brushing with each others. Natsume noticed the girl looking and held her hand getting the notion that the girl wanted to hold hands. Mikan blushed and looked up at Nastume.

"Uh Natsume?"

"What?"

"What are you doing holding my hand?"

"well, you were staring so I figured you wanted to walk with our hands linked together."

"you idiot! I wasn't thinking about that! I was looking at the space between us. We're only what? Inches apart? What will the people think?"

"who cares about what people think?" –moves closer to the girl-

"I do! Get away from me and give me my hand back."

"you know what? That look suits you, you should let our hair down more often."

"th-thanks"-blushes-

They walked to school closely linked together. Mikan was getting redder by the minute not because Natsume was holding her hand, but because every time the boy gets the chance, he taunts her with his mischievous smirks. The brunette was so annoyed she would grip the boy's hand tighter to make him let go, but it sends the wrong information to Natsume.

"that's it Natsume! Let go of m hand. Now."

"why?"

"because we're nearly at the school!"

"so?"

"so? Coz I don't want them to think there's something between us! If you don't let go of me, I swear I won't walk."

"well, that's would be better! We can skip school and do something more interesting." -winks-

"ugh! You moron! I won't ever skip school just to be with you! You really do enjoy this little game of yours huh? Well I don't!"

As they neared the school, Mikan prepared herself for the rude comments she would hear from all the girls. She closed her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't die today but she felt Natsume's hand released her. She opened her eyes and saw Natsume walking away from her. She started to walk and was still wondering about his actions.

-NATSUME'S POV-

What the hell was that?

That was so not me. This better stop, now.

-END OF POV-

-classes-

"God this is boring."

"You said it Nonoko-chan!" exclaimed Mikan "maybe I shouldn't have gone to school today. There are no lessons coz the teachers are all busy preparing for the sports fest anyway"

"Yeah. But we might miss something important."

"There's always something important for you Hotaru! Ahaha."

"Whatever Anna."

Everyone went about their usual things when a teacher came into class. Almost everyone sweat dropped and stopped what they were doing just to pay attention to the newcomer. It was no other than the strict, glasses wearing, hair in a bun chemistry teacher, Ms. Yamaguchi.

"good afternoon, !"

"good afternoon. May everyone please sit down and listen well. We had a meeting yesterday, and the teachers have come up with the idea of a pair of representatives for each year levels. Whom will be participating in a mini pageant. So, I was assigned to look for our year level rep. in every class. Any boy and girl interested please stand up."

"…"

"no one? Well then, I'll choose. Okay, I'll start with the girls, Ms. Yuri Shen come upfront."

"ooh! She is after all the cutest!"

"And Ms. Sakura!"

"wh-what? Me? No freaking way!"

"go Mikan!"

-wolf whistles-

"yes ms. Sakura, I chose you coz you're tall. Now come here."

"but.. but!"

"no more buts. And now for the boys."

"hey wait! What about Sayori Fujiko huh? She's tall and pretty and not to mention the smartest!"

"oh yes. Upfront ms. Fujiko."

"thanks a lot."-sarcastic voice- "I wasn't planning on joining."

"sorry!"

"Mr. Hyuuga, come here."

"kyaah!"

"go Natsume-sama!"

"that's it then. You may all proceed to the library where all the 3rd year teachers are and we will pick among the others who will repre-"

"wait wait! What about Ruka? He's obviously handsome too!" pointed out Mikan

"how could I forget? You go as well mr. Nogi"

"no way! Natsume is enough for this kind of thing, Ma'am!"

"well its not my decision, but you still need to go to the library."

-MIKAN'S POV-

Shoot! I hope I don't get chosen.

I'm JUST tall for crying out loud! Not some knockout beauty like Sayori!

I'm not even cute like Yuri!

Anyways, height doesn't matter here right. Right?

Arggh!

-END OF POV-

30 minutes later inside the library…

"okay. Mr. Hyuuga will represent us along with Ms. Sakura!"

-clap clap clap-

"everyone may return to their classrooms except the two."

They conferred about what the pair was gonna do in the sports fest what they should wearing. They were instructed to have red and white as the color for their attire and have a specific sport to represent. The two left the faculty and walked to class. Mikan was feeling very awkward coz it was very quiet so she decided to break the ice.

"so.. you said in there that you play badminton?"

"yeah? So?"

"how come I didn't know about that?"

"tch. You didnt ask dummy."

"hhmmpf!" –crosses arms-

"aaww man! How did I get myself into this thing!"

"what are you whining about?"

"I didn't want to get picked you know! How could I stand wear a mini skirt infront of everbody?"

"uh. Just in case you didn't know. You wear mini skirts all the time?" –points at her uniform-

"but it's a different case! I wear my uniform everyday and no one stares at me. Unlike when its sports fest everyone is supposed to look at you coz you have to be looked at! That's what its all about! I absolutely cant stand in front of all those people! I'll surely get nervous and wont be able to talk!"

"that's what you get for being a pretty face" "_shoot! It slipped!_"

-both blushes-

"uuhh.. thank you? But I'm not pretty."

When they entered their classroom, everybody rushed to them and congratulated them both. Everyone was so excited that they were both chosen that all Mikan could hear in the room are squeals from the girls while they were crowding Natsume. Turns out news spread fast, that even before they could tell, everyone knew. The noise finally subsided when their teacher finally came. Mikan was still bummed about the whole thing so she kept quiet while contemplating on the fact that the word pretty for her is synonymous to Sayori Fujiko and Yuri Shen.

* * *

Hoshi-chan: okay. that was another long time for me to update this story.. i really suck at this. but i really dont have the time.. but i do want to finish this! T-T waah!

Mikan: thats okay hoshi-chan!

Hoshi-chan: aaww! thanks mi-chan! i so so love you!

Natsume: stupid lazy writer.

Mikan: natsume! you're so rude!

Hoshi-chan: anyways.. reviews please! and please dont hate me! ^w^

Mikan: reviews~!


End file.
